


Bonsai Tree

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry had to go back to London to take care of some things, leaving Merlin at Statesman's infirmary and in the care of Eggsy and Ginger. Unfortunately, Merlin is being difficult and Ginger doesn't know how to help him.





	Bonsai Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).



> So if you don't follow me on tumblr, you might not know of my love for Ginger. And if you haven't really spoken to me about her, you might not know that I am shipping her with legit everyone. At the same time :3 But yeah, so since I thought there is still not enough Ginger in fandom, I'm slowly starting to right the wrong and making her join in the fluff.
> 
> Also apparently her name in the novel is Elisabeth, so that's what I'm using in fics now too :)
> 
> And Merlin having a room with Bonsai trees to go relax back at HQ comes from Red's headcanon that I am borrowing :)

Eggsy startles awake when Elizabeth slams the door behind her and scrambles to his feet as soon as he notices how angry she seems, even though every instincts in him screams at him to kneel, to soothe her somehow. But he knows that wouldn’t actually help her and she would be even more angry at him that he had put himself in a vulnerable position when she clearly wasn’t in control.

Before he can leave however, she seems to realise that he’s done nothing to deserve to get the brunt of her anger and she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. There is something wrong in seeing her almost deflate, the curve of her shoulders becoming defeated, but at least now Eggsy can step closer and wrap her in a hug.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“It’s- It’s that, that man! He’ll drive me crazy!” She still sounds angry, but from how she is clinging to his shirt, she needs the physical comfort and Eggsy ain’t about to leave her when all she needs is a hug. “He was doing so good and then Harry had to leave and now he’s moping and not even trying anymore!”

If he had any doubt who she was talking about, he doesn’t anymore. Because beside him and Merlin, there isn’t really anyone to be upset by Harry needing to leave for England and them having to stay behind for the time being.

Well, that’s not entirely true. Eggsy could have followed Harry, but there was no way he would have left Merlin behind when he was still getting used to his prosthetics.

Even if he gives him his space, Eggsy ain’t going home without him. They left London together and that’s how they’re going to return.

“I can’t help him if he doesn’t want to help himself,” Elizabeth is still ranting in his shoulder, but her voice is softer now, her ire all but forgotten. “And it’s not about giving him time or space, it’s been a week now!”

He hums, to let her know he’s still listening, even though now he’s trying to think of a way to shake Merlin out of his funk too. He clearly needs a distraction, something to focus on. He’d suggest tinkering, but Merlin is so used to moving around even when he’s simply sketching his ideas that it’s bound to remind him that he’s got no legs now. No he would need something to focus on that would require to move as little as possible and…

“Oh, of course.” It’s a wonder he’s not thought of it before, but to be honest, the only time he was shown Merlin’s private room at HQ he had still been distraught from Harry’s death and everything he had done in Valentine’s lair. The hours spent in there had helped him greatly in tethering him back down to reality, but it’s not something he really thinks back on, especially not now that he’s got all the people he loves in his life, safe and just as fond of him as he is of them.

“Eggsy?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any bonsai tree lying around would you?”

*

Finding the tree was unsurprisingly harder than it had been finding the puppy for Harry, but, looking at Merlin’s look of utter concentration as he slowly trims it into perfection is as much a reward as having Harry return his embrace after he got his memories back.

Maybe even a bit better, since he also gets Elizabeth smiling with pride at his side, her hand a warm weight on his neck, grounding him to the moment even more than Harry’s arms around him had done at the time.

They stay like that for a long time, leaning against each other, just watching Merlin slowly settling into his own skin again and Eggsy has a smile when he gets a notification in the corner of his lense that Harry has connected to his feed. He’ll be pleased to see they’re taking great care of their lover during his absence.

And pleased he is because he opens the comms between them just long enough to congratulate him on his idea and for being a good boy, his voice warmed with affection.

It sets off the butterflies in his stomach he always get with Harry and only Elizabeth’s hand keeps him from flying away.

That and he really doesn’t want to stop watching Merlin for anything in the world.


End file.
